


Once and for all

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Multi, Protective Percy, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: I love newsies and harry potter so why not combine them in an epic song parody thing.





	Once and for all

**Author's Note:**

> Little back story in this version percy decides not to be a jerk after he realizes his boss is, also i just want a good guy draco also voldemort decides not to risk himself till only harry potter is left, also people will refer to voldemort as tom or riddle more of to keep in rhythm, this wont ryhme all the time.

(Harry and Ron with Ron holding a page of the daily prophet that says voldemort is back, the boy was right.)

There's change coming once and for all  
You makes the front page and man, you is major news

[ Harry Potter and Ron Weasley]  
tomorrow they'll see what we are

[ harry potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger]  
And sure as a star, we haven't come this far... to lose

[Neville standing at the tower talking about the death eaters who just got through the barrier while running to get into the school]  
Here they come!!

(Harry potter/Ron Weasley /Hermione Granger/ are traveling down the corridors of hogwarts and kids are joining them as they walk by)

(Hermione joins Harry's side in the corridor)  
This is the story we needed to write as we've kept out of sight, well no more

(Harry Potter)  
In a few hours by dawns early light we'll be ready to fight in a war

(Neville Long Bottom begins to follow them )  
This time we're in it to stay

(Luna Lovegood begins to begin to follow them)  
talk about seizing the day

(Harry Potter)  
Write it in ink or in blood, it's the same either way. 

(Ron Weasley)  
They're gonna damn well pay!

(Fred and George Weasley begin to follow them)  
See Riddle is snug in his bed, he don't care if we're dead or alive

(Percy Weasley begins to follow them)  
Three satin pillows are under his head, while we're begging for bread to survive

(Fred Weasley)  
Tom you can stop counting sheep, we're gonna sing ya to sleep

(George Weasley)  
You've got your thugs with their wands and their spells, Yeah! 

(Ginny weasley joins them)  
But we have a promise to keep!

(Ron weasley)  
Once and for all if they don't find their manners, we'll bleed 'em! (Bleed 'em!)

(Collin Creevey)  
Once and for all we won't carry no banners that don't spell freedom!

(Draco Malfoy)  
Finally we're raising the stakes, this time whatever it takes!

(Everyone one who's joined so far)  
This time the army awakes, once and for all!

[Neville Longbottom]  
Come on, boys!

[Ensemble]

(Ron Weasley)  
Yeah!!  
This is for kids shining shoes on the street with no shoes on their feet everyday

(Percy Weasley)  
This is for guys sweating blood in the shops while their bosses and cops look away

(Neville Longbottom)  
I'm seeing kids standing tall, glaring and raring a brawl

(Harry potter)  
All of these guys who are sick of the lies getting ready to rise to the call!

(Ron Weasley)  
Once and for all they'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us

(Hermione Granger)  
They think they're running this school but this school would shut down without us

(The entirety of hogwarts student body)  
Ten thousand kids in the square, ten thousand Wands in the air!

Tom , you is gonna play fair, once and for all!  
Once and for all!!  
Once and for all!!  
Once and for all!!

(Harry Potter)  
There's change coming once and for all  
You're getting too old, too weak to keep holding on

A new world is coming for you, and tom we are too!  
Til once and for all you're gone!

[Ensemble]  
Once and for all!

[Ensemble]  
Once and for all!!

[Ensemble]  
Once and for all!

(Once and for all!!)


End file.
